A Very Frankie Halloween
by Asia
Summary: A Pokemon-Rocky Horror crossover. My first Rocky Horror fan-fic and my first crossover. Please read and review. It's not done yet.
1. A Very Frankie Beginning

Quite unfortunately, I am not the owner of The Rocky Horror Picture Show or Pokemon, but if I was, I'd be insanely rich and be able to buy a pony!  
  
****WARNING****   
This story contains suggested homosexuality, incest, transvestiteism, cursing, underage drinking, and annoying little rodents. If any of these things offend you, leave until you've grown up.  
****  
  
"Ash! Is your costume almost ready?!" Misty shouted up the stairs.  
"Shut up Misty, you don't NEED a costume." Ash replied as he started down the stairs in a full length, low cut red sequined dress and full make-up.   
"Hey, you make a better girl than Misty." Said Brock.  
"Pika!" Squeaked the yellow and black long eared mouse-like thing on the couch, raising an eyebrow.  
"Grr....can't we get going?" Misty, half-way out the door in an Annie dress with her bright red hair in two braids, said.  
"That's right, you two go have fun, I'll stay here and hit on the chicks-I mean, pass out candy to the cute kiddies." Brock smiled as he shoved Ash, Misty, and Pikachu out the door.   
"Oh! This house is well decorated, they must have good candy!" Exclaimed Misty, coming up to a big, extreamly old looking mansion.  
"Yeah, let's go see," Ash ran up the walk to the door and rang the doorbell. A hunchbacked, rather bedraggled looking butler with long blonde hair answered the door.  
"No, you can't use our phone, now would you go away, I'm a little busy screwing my sister."   
"Oh," Misty looked a bit surprised, "Well, we just wanted some candy for Halloween."  
"Candy, eh?" And equally bedraggled looking redheaded maid with freakishly long lower eyelashes appeared behind the butler. "Let them in, Riff, the master might want to meet them." The tall butler, Riff-Raff, sighed and opened the door wide enough that the two teens and the rat could get in, then let it close with a bang. As soon as they walked in, Misty, Ash, and Pika's ears were assaulted by loud music and people singing.   
"The Transylvanians are having a Halloween party, follow," the maid started down a corridor.  
"I'll be waiting Mags," Riff-Raff climbed up the staircase with a gleam in his eyes.  
Magenta, the maid, opened a large set of double doors to reveal a group of about twenty people doing some strange sort of dance.   
"MAGENTA!" Squealed a tall woman with short red hair, a short glittery skirt, and her boobs hanging out the top of her sequined bustiarre.   
"Hush, Columbia, darling, not now. We have guests." Columbia looked at the three of them for a moment.   
"Skinny things, aren't they?" Just then, Doctor Frank-N-Furter himself appeared at the doorway, clad in an expensive looking black tuxedo top and a pair of fishnet stockings and hot pants. The Trannies stopped their incessant danceing and stared at him. Frank was visibly intriuged by this new meat.   
"Magenta, Columbia, take them up to the lab," he ordered, stepping back on to his elevator.   
  
***later, in the lab***  
  
Misty and Ash were standing in the middle of the lab in only their underclothes. Pikachu was sitting on Ash's head. Frank walked around the threesome, sizing them up.  
"My, what....clean underwear you have," he commented. Ash blushed and Misty looked slightly perturbed. "Rocky?" Suddenly, a blonde muscleman in a pair of tight jeans (Yes, pants in Rocky Horror. Hey, it's Halloween, gimme a break) and no shirt appeared and tossed two mini-skirts to Ash and Misty. "And such a nice...rat?"   
"He's a Pikachu!" Shouted the indignant Ash, "And all Misty and I want is some Halloween candy! Not too much to ask!"   
"Oh," Frank murmered, "You'll get your candy, don't fret." He punctuated the last statement with a little grin.   
  
***in Misty's room***  
  
Misty, although often annoyed with Ash, found herself missing his company when she was lead to her room, alone.   
"I'd even take Psyduck as company," she sighed.  
"Psyduck?" Columbia's voice came from the door.  
"What do you want you sparkley freak?"  
"Freak? I'm hurt. Although, I s'pose I've been called worse. Now, you miss that boy. Were you two in a relationship?"  
"Ash!? ME and Ash!? In a relationship!? NEVER!"   
"Oh, well that takes out some complecations. But you miss him," Columbia sat down on the bed next to Misty and took Misty's head in her lap, stroking her hair, "And I've always favoured redheads."  
"No one has to know, right?"  
"Of course not, this can be between you and me, our secret."  
  
***In Ash's Room***  
  
"Well Pikachu, we've come upon some luck. A room to ourselves, and we managed to get rid of Misty. I wonder where she is though." Ash leaned back on the pillow and sighed, "I could stand some food. How about you Pikachu?" The yellow rat nodded.  
"Oh Ash? Ash?" There was a voice at the door.   
"Come in."  
"Ash, you look lonely. Let me cheer you up." Frankie sat down next to Ash.  
"No, I'm fine, but do you have any food?" Ash said.  
"WHAT!? You have me before you, and you can only think about FOOD?!" Frankie was in a rage.  
"Well....yeah. You never did give us any candy."  
"You're hungry, well I'll feed you!" Frank shoved Ash down onto the bed and jumped upon him. "You're hungry? Have some of this!"  
  
*** 


	2. A Very Frankie Part Two

***  
  
Pikachu, being the innocent creature that he was, had managed to sneak out the door when Frankie came in. He was wandering about the castle, when he heard a familiar sort of singing. It was a soft, peaceful melody that Pikachu could swear he'd heard before. He decided to investigate. Pursuit of the song led him down one corridor and another until he was completely lost. Yet he kept going. He finally came upon a door behind which, was the singer. Pika nosed open the door to see Riff-Raff sitting on the bed in the corner, an exhausted looking Jiggleypuff sitting next to him, singing.   
"Why hello, Pikachu. Did come looking for your friend?" Riff-Raff smiled crookedly and patted the bed, "Sit down."   
Pikachu did and whispered to Jiggley, "What's going on?"  
"He's nice. You'll like him," the pink poofball sounded tired, but content.  
"Come, sit on my lap, little thing." Riff started running his fingers along Pika's ears, down his nose, and around his face. Pika felt strange, like he wanted something, but he wasn't at all sure what. He smiled. "You like that?" Riff smiled back, "I think you'll like this too."  
  
***  
  
Misty woke up first and slowly sat up, not wanting to disturb Columbia, who slept next to her. She tried to remember how she had gotten into this situation, but could only remember the passion and the need. Then it came flooding back to her, trick-or-treating, the butler, being undressed by the maid, Frank. 'Where is Ash?' She thought, more mere musing than actual worry. Columbia stirred and Misty leaned down to give her a kiss.  
"Did you like that Misty?" Columbia asked, a little grin playing on her lips.  
"It was…intriguing," Misty replied, trying to think the words to describe her feelings. The feelings that had taken over, shown her worlds she hadn't known existed. They had left her with the sensation of flying. She wanted to feel that way again. But she didn't know how to ask. "Columbia," she started, "do you believe in love at first sight?"  
"Yes, it's called lust."  
"Oh. I think I have a bad bit of it then. You see, you make me feel like I've never felt before. I don't care if it's lust or love or anything else. It's beautiful." Misty lay her head down on the other woman's lap and sighed.  
"As much as I want to, we shouldn't. Frank will prob'ly want to see us. You'd best put something on."  
"Such as?"  
"Here," Columbia grabbed her gold jacket off the floor and handed it to Misty, "wear this, it should fit you nicely."  
****  
  
When Ash became cognizant enough to look around, he realised Frank had left him.   
"Pikachu?" He called into the dimness that surrounded him. No answer came. "Grr…he had better not have taken Pikachu!" Ash shouted as he jumped off the bed. He was a little more quiet getting out the door and walking down the hallway, listening for any sound of his beloved rat. Suddenly he heard it, giggles and shouts. All in Pika's high-pitched little voice. He started running and eventually came to a door. He opened it and there was Riff-Raff, tickling Pikachu on the bed.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM!?!" Ash shouted, standing in the doorway.  
"We're playing. You and the master were," he cleared his throat a little, "busy and he found me and seemed lonely. See, he's smiling." Pikachu had indeed sat up and had a beaming grin on his face. Ash failed to notice that Riff-Raff was wearing no pants, just a pair of fishnets.  
"Oh," Ash looked embarrassed. He turned and stalked out, sad and frustrated. When he turned the corner, he ran into Magenta.  
"Oh, hello," she looked mildly surprised, "have you been seeing Riff-Raff?"  
"Yes!" Ash cried, "And Pikachu likes him better than me!"  
"Is that so? You know, I could make you feel better, if you like."   
"NO!!! I don't like. I'm sick of this place. I wanna go home!"  
"Poor boy. Wants to go home after his first time. Frank won't let you, even once he's tired of you; he'll keep you around, just for fun. You're stuck here, Ash, and there's nothing you can do about it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've dinner to prepare." The redheaded brunette turned and left down the corridor she'd come. Now Ash was lost and confused. He wandered about, searching for anything familiar, until he ended up in (bum bum ba) the Zen Room. 


	3. A Very Frankie End

***  
  
A/N: Wow, I'm amazed, my stuff is actually getting reviews. ^_^ And, for all you over-critical people who asked where Frankie was during the second part, he was conducting some important *ahem* business with Rocky, I think I'll leave it at that.  
  
By the way, parentheses (these things), denote an author interruption because the author has no attention span.   
  
***  
  
Frankie rushed into the Zen Room, grabbed Ash by the waist, and slung him over his shoulder.   
"HEY! What are you doing?!" Ash protested.  
"You're not s'posed to be here. If I let you in here, then I have to let that damn Von Scott in here too. Now come with me!" Frankie said, as though Ash had much of a choice. Frankie carried Ash through the halls of the majestic old castle and finally set him down in the huge wrought iron elevator. Ash tried to straighten his pleated grey skirt as the elevator rose, but didn't have much luck. When they got to the lab, they saw Columbia and Misty sitting together on the stage, Riff on the ledge of that little platform thingy the Trannies stand on, Pikachu and Jiggley sitting on his lap, and Rocky chained to a wall. As the two stepped off the elevator, Magenta wheeled out a big cart containing gobs of slutty clothes.  
Pikachu spied a miniature sparkly corset and a miniature pair of fishnets and his ears perked up. He was about to dive, head first, into the pile, when Team Rocket burst through the wall (Has anyone else ever noticed there is no door to the lab?). Columbia jumped up and screamed, Frankie ran to protect Rocky, and Magenta raised an eyebrow quizzically as they began reciting their little motto deal. (For all of you uncultured SWINE who don't know, it's "Prepare for trouble, make it double, to protect the world from devastation, to unite all people with in our nation, to denounce the evils of truth and love, to extend our reach to the stars above, Jesse, James, Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light, surrender now or prepare to fight, Meowth, that's right". Wow, I really should NOT know that from memory...)   
"We've come for you, Pikachu," said Jesse, a tall, slender girl with long fuchsia hair sticking straight out from her head, once they'd finished the motto. Riff held both Pikachu and Jiggley closer.   
"Well, maybe you did, Jess, but I came to get some of these awesome fishnets!" Exclaimed James, a boy a little shorter than Jesse with scraggly purple hair down to his chin.  
"Quiet, you can indulge your little gay fantasies AFTER we've caught Pikachu and made the boss happy." Jesse pulled out that oh-so-convenient hammer anime chicks always seem to have with them.   
"Right, now, if you'll hand over Pikachu, I can get my fishnets and leave."  
"You'll never have him!" Shouted Ash, trying his best to sound authoritative and manly in his little school-girl skirt. James collapsed giggling in a corner, but only to hide the fact that he was jealous of Ash and the he wanted to be the one in the little skirt being Frankie's plaything.  
"Oh yes we will," chortled Meowth, riding in on a crane looking contraption with a net on the end. He grabbed Pika and Jiggley from Riff's grasp and stuffed them into the net.  
"Pikachu! Thunderbolt attack!" Shouted Ash and Misty sent out Starmie doing water gun. Naturally, the net was electricity and water proof. (When will Ash and Misty learn?) It seemed hopeless when, all of a sudden, there was a burst of smoke and a flash of light and Riff appeared, wearing a silver and black Sailor Scout outfit.   
"I am Sailor TranSexual, I will right your wrongs and triumph over your evils!" Sailor Riffy proclaimed, "In the name of fishnets and skanky gold underwear, I shall punish you!"  
James, who had just recovered from his little gigglefit about Ash, burst into another at the sight of Riff-Raff, skinny, girly legs and all, decked out in a Sailor Scout outfit.   
"TranSexual Elbow Sex Attack!" Shouted Riff and Magenta in unison as they put their palms together and raised them until their elbows touched. A beam of bright red light streamed from their palms and cut open the net. Pika and Jiggley scampered into Riffy's arms. The blast from the light sent Jesse, Meowth, and the heavy machinery flying into oblivion, complete with the patented "Flying into Oblivion Ping."  
"So, James?" Frankie walked towards James and stroked him on the cheek, "You want to be part of our floorshow?" James nodded his head, eyes wide. Suddenly, Pikachu dived from Riff's arms into the pile of lace, sequins, ruffles, fishnets, black leather, and satin. "You too, rat?" Frankie raised an eyebrow. Pika nodded and grinned as he found the pint-sized corset and fishnets. "Very well, come, we must get you all dressed!"   
  
***  
  
So, they all arrived at the pool. Misty clad in her little yellow tank top with red suspenders, black satin unders with fishnets and garters, and sequined gold arm things with faux feathers on the ends, Columbia in her gold sequined jacket with red fishnets, the sequined bustiarre she was wearing to begin with, and platform heels to rival Frankie's, Riff still in his Sailor TranSexual outfit, Ash in a black corset, Columbia's sequined skirt, fishnets, and red sequined arm things, Frankie in nothing! (Yeah, I wish.)okay, Frankie was wearing Rocky's skanky gold unders, fishnets, and his lovely red corset (I LOVE that corset, and I like the guy in the corset too...), Magenta in her little thong/bra/see through black overcoat thing, Pika and Jiggley both in miniature black corsets and fishnets, and James in Ash's pleated grey school-girl skirt, a black corset with faux feathers on the top, and fishnets (Rocky wasn't there because, quite frankly, I don't like Rocky much, plus, they were running out of clothes and Frankie stole Rocky's unders.)   
"Wow Ash, don't you look feminine?" Misty taunted her black haired compadre.   
"Come say that to my face," Ash stuck out his tongue. Misty shoved Ash into the pool and Frankie jumped in after him.   
"FRANKIE!" James squealed and dived in to be with his beloved Frank.  
"Don't want to miss the big pool orgy, eh my most beautiful sister?" Smiled Riff as he took Magenta's hand and they stepped in. Pika and Jiggley hopped in after Riff and both landed on his shoulders. (Wouldn't it be rather difficult for Pikachu, an electric Pokemon who is hurt by water in the first place, to swim. I mean he has no legs and his arms are about five inches long. Jiggley would just float.) Columbia turned to Misty.  
"Let's go see if we can get at Magenta!" She exclaimed, eyes wide. Misty grinned and they both jumped in. They were having a lovely time thrashing about in the water, when Brock ran in. He skidded to a stop when he saw the nine of them in the pool together. He opened his eyes.  
"What are you doing here?!" Ash shouted. They all stopped and turned toward Brock.   
"Uhm...well..." Brock stammered as he saw Columbia, "It's getting late and uh...I was worried about...uh...yeah...Misty and Pikachu and...uh...Ash..."  
"That so," Frankie was obviously not impressed, "Rocky?" Rocky appeared in a blue fluffy robe (a la Brad, take that Rocky. Sorry, I just can't seem to like a muscley guy in skanky underwear...). "See him into to hall. I'll be along." Rocky led Brock out of the room and into the little hallway entrance thingy.   
  
***  
  
Several minutes later, Frankie appeared in the doorway, dripping wet. (ahh...)   
"So," he started, "You've come to interrupt our party. I really ought to turn you into a naked statue." Brock looked slightly ill at ease and shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "But, seeing as I don't like you much anyway, I don't think I will, not to mention the Trans Medusa's in the shop..."   
"Please Mister..." Brock begged.  
"Frank-N-Furter, Doctor Frank-N-Furter, if you will."  
"Doctor Furter, please, I just want my friends back. Ash's mommy will have a fit if he doesn't come back. Please?"  
"No, I think I like them, they'll stay with me. Rocky, go get me Riff's laser gun, it should be in his dresser drawer right next to Magenta's blow dryer." Rocky ran off to fetch the gun.  
"You can't do this!"  
"Just watch me, no one will know the difference." Rocky returned with the laser and handed it to Frankie. Frankie rubbed his hands over the three prongs and pointed it at Brock. "No one will know it was Frankie, in the hall, with the gun!" (sorry, had to bring that movie into this...) Just as Frankie pressed down on the trigger, Brock sent out his onyx and had it make a wall in front of him. Brock turn around and ran out the front door, yelling something about getting the police. Everyone in the pool had heard the commotion.   
"What was all that about?" Asked Misty, Columbia's arm around her shoulder.  
"Your, uhm, friend there is going to inform the government, we must be off. I'm afraid you all must come with us back to TranSexual." Frankie announced. James sighed, he was torn between going to TranSexual with the incredibly sexy Frankie (DAMN STRAIGHT WOMAN! Although Frankie's not, straight or a woman...) or staying on Earth and finding his first love, Jesse. "Rocky, go throw the launch switch," Frankie said, serenly. James screamed. He ran to the front door and shoved it open. He jumped off the quickly rising castle and ran onto the street. Frankie watched him go, a little upset that he wouldn't get to see what this odd purple haired boy was like. He sighed, realiseing he'd have to go the whole way home without any interesting promiscuously dirty wild kinky sex. (Thank you Megan, for giving me that phrase) Perhaps he could teach Ash...  
  
***THE END*** 


End file.
